User talk:Limearose1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Royal or Rebel page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 01:55, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Images Those images you insist on: :A.) are very low quality. :B.) uploaded under terrible file names. Please cease uploading them. Parrotbeak (talk) 14:14, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Alita86 (talk) 04:51, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here and just wanted to say hi to someone It's okay I have bad eyesigh so I didn't see those rules very wellAlita86 (talk) 22:08, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ToTS cover :I've seen it, but it's not of use to the wiki. We don't set up pages in advance if too little information is available to avoid blank pages and not promote skeleton work over substantial work. As well, all visible on the cover is a well. Your first thought is Jack and Jill. Mine is Frau Holle. While I think we can rule out the O'Hair sisters, we don't have any trademarks either, so with speculation all we can offer, nothing is done. :While I commend your alertness, I do request you don't direct-link off-wiki images again. That's harmful to the person hosting it. Parrotbeak (talk) 15:59, September 21, 2013 (UTC) ::The concern is appreciated, but I'm usually early in line for any news. I know of those photos already too - they're all over Tumblr. Parrotbeak (talk) 21:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC) soo hi idk what Really happene?? But, yeah. I'm suppose to never com Back to the Monster high wikia chat rom so i wont! But maybe we can chat in the ever after high chat rom together, because i rlly love talking to you and Clawdeen ghoul!! you guys are like, So awesome! and we have so much in common(: So idk what rlly happened there, But i do know that I'm kicked from the wikia which means i cant come back to the wiki chat i guess!!! SO Lets talk in the eah wiki chat! haha! -Sammy (AKA Mouth) Creepycamp22908 (talk) 21:27, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Creepycamp22908 Chat Lime I was never going to kick you out, I was annoyed with CG talking abut the wiki and how you 2 were fighting, please come back.I'm Royal and Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 17:21, November 24, 2013 (UTC) I left.I'm Royal and Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 17:43, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thank you very much, Lime! :) Love your avatar too. :) But can we personal chat? User:Mojojojo13579 (talk) 22:54 November 25, 2013. (UTC) Lolz XD. I also can't enter the chat because of someone there. She sweared and I told a Chat Mod, as she's going to be banned. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 23:05, November 25, 2013. (UTC) Yeah. That happened just yesterday and she knows who I am XD Mojojo13579 (talk) 23:12, November 25, 2013. (UTC) Hi, Lime! :) Just confirmed that someone in that chat has been swearing and LAD would ban her. Ask LAD for athe full details. (Maybe if I entered chat she'd get mad at me) ~,~ Mojojojo13579 (talk) 3:21, November 26, 2013. (UTC) Holiday Uh, thanks, but I'm not from the USA. Thanksgiving is not part of my culture - I don't celebrate it. In case you do, I do hope you'll have a fun day. Parrotbeak (talk) 13:11, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Sure! :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 13:45, November 28, 2013. (UTC) Thankgiving Yes, well I did, the Canadian thankgiving is in October.I'm Royal and Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 20:48, November 28, 2013 (UTC) re: thanks Hope you had a happy Thanksgiving too! ~ ♥ primadonna girl - all i ever wanted was the world ♥ ~ (talk) 10:48, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Lime! :) Wanna get on chat? Mojojojo13579 (talk) 13:20, November 29, 2013. (UTC) Sure! :) On there right now! Nah :P Mojojojo13579 (talk) 3:47, November 30, 2013. (UTC) Of course! :) What time should we meet? It's 8 in the morning and I just woke up, and I bet that message was sent while I was sleeping, but I suggest we meet at 3:00 AM UTC? Mojojojo13579 (talk) 12:15, December 1, 2013. (UTC) Hi, Lime! It's Mojo, it's a short message, but yeah. You busy? Let's go editing if we have time! :) Kelli didn't reply yet, but I guess it's alright? Hey Lime! Kelli said it's alright for us to add pictures, so whenever you come online please come help! :) Mojojojo13579 (talk) 23:05, December 2, 2013. (UTC) Character page/pictures Hello there. If you're going to keep adding pictures, please stop removing the links to other characters. For example, when you added Carolloo's picture, why did you delete the link to Kitty? I don't want to go back and put all those things back. Kellicopter (talk) 05:15, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :That's ok. Otherwise the pages look pretty good. Thanks for adding pictures. Kellicopter (talk) 05:01, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Totally okay ;) I fixed em anyways! XD. Wanna do some editing now? :) I'm totally free and I'm monitoring the 3 pages lolz. Hey Lime, this is Mojo, and I'm offering you the first edit on the characters/adults page with the adding pics. Please add one pic, then it's my turn! :) Btw Kelli said we could, but since being editing buddies and editing characters/pets+adults was your idea I guess it's your turn to edit one first. (Remember, one!) I'll do the next one, etc.. Thank you for being an amazing buddy, Mojojojo13579 (talk) 13:11, December 4, 2013. (UTC) Thanks Lime! I'll continue with it and if there are more characters please remember! User a hashtag after characters/___. Because this article isn't meant to go onto separate pages. Do it like this in source mode: [ [ Characters/ .... # .....|..... ] ] Thanks for adding Baba Yaga, I'll add Milton Grimm, Giles and Jack B. Nimble. If I have time I'll do the rest if you don't mind. XD But if I don't you can finish off. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 22:57, November 4, 2013. (UTC) Actually, there is! If you'd like to add better quality images I'm not gonna stop you. Mojojojo13579 (talk) 22:57, December 5, 2013. (UTC) Hello,and I'm sorry for being that immature. I just wanna teach the royals and rebels a lesson so they can stop,so please understand. I've said it once,and I'll say it again. I'm sorry,and it's just because I can be a reckless and hotheaded jerk sometimes when it comes to teenagers fighting and arguing. So,do you understand now. It's an alternate time! Sheesh!Pof203 (talk) 22:35, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Alright I'm sorry. But still, the possibilities.Pof203 (talk) 23:04, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi, Lime! Have a very Merry Christmas and a happy new year. You've been the greatest editing bud ever! XD Mojojojo13579 (talk) 10:39, December 23, 2013. (UTC) Lolz, Lime. Don't be so modest! You were awesome, and it was your idea. ;P Mojojojo13579 (talk) 3:53, December 24, 2013. (UTC) Chat? Hi, Lime! Do you wanna go on chat that's around today~tomorrow? Haven't gone on chat for ages... ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 03:51, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: It's totally alright, I've been having a row with my parents myself. No need to apologize, though! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 06:48, February 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm here, go on chat now. Sorry I haven' been around as often. I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 00:51, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Sunday? I have to go to my sister's university with my family today but my mom said that we may come back home today. I believe we may be there for the whole day and when I come back I will be extremely tired so possibly Sunday. If my family comes home bit earlier, I will send you message to come into chat. I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 12:15, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat right now. I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 00:20, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Important Okay meet me on chat tomorrow.I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 02:25, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Can I meet you chat possibly tomorrow, I have something to show you. Sorry I haven't been on chat all week, my family was staying in our condo for the week and there's no internet there. I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 22:22, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I'll on chat today since I don't have school today. I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 15:14, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm on chat right now I'm Rebelliously Royal and Fabulously Loyal~Bimbola1 (talk) 20:40, April 28, 2014 (UTC) UR AWESOME!Sha16269 (talk) 05:19, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi ❤️�� Abimbola XAX ��❤️ (talk) 03:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC)